


Something Not So Secret

by Im_in_danger



Series: Lost Boys (Five and Klaus whump) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Klaus Hargreeves Can Levitate, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, The Fam Is Just Worried For Their Brother, The Hargreeves are Good Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: Klaus is trying to practice levitating and he gets covered in bruises. His family asks about it and he lies to them trying to keep it a secret until he can levitate safely. The family gets suspicious and calls a family meeting.OR6 times Klaus lied about his bruises + 1 time he revealed his secrets.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Lost Boys (Five and Klaus whump) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	Something Not So Secret

1\. BEN

"Klaus, where did that bruise on your cheek come from?"

Klaus glanced over to his loving brother Ben who decided to appear next to him. He wondered what lie he could tell, turning back to the mirror. His training needed to remain a secret. He could say he fell, which wasn't a lie, but Ben probably wouldn't believe him. He needed something specific for him. Five was a vicious little human, so he could use him as an excuse. Ben could never ask Five what happened, anyway. Klaus looked back at him with a large grin, "Our little psycho." 

"What did he do?" Ben asked, eyebrows furrowing. Ben leaned in closer to study the bruise. 

"I was bothering him, and he shot a rubber band. It hit me in the face," He lied, "He didn't mean it though, Benny." 

"Make sure to be more careful around him, okay?" Ben said, with a loving smile. 

Wow, Ben was gullible. 

2\. DIEGO

"Klaus, where did that bruise come from?" Diego asked, pushing the large bruise on his right hip where his shirt had ridden up. 

Klaus was currently lying in Diego's bed stretched out as the said brother sat at the end of the bed cleaning his knives. He had been staying in Diego's room for the past few days because his nightmares were rearing its ugly head. Diego was a secret cuddle bug, which made his nightmares stay away. 

"Do you really want to know?" Klaus asked, fixing his shirt. 

Diego nodded, setting his knives down. 

Klaus knew making Diego uncomfortable will make him drop the subject. Sex would do it. "Well, Di, A few days ago I had toe-curling rough sex." 

He watched Diego's face turn red and look down at his knives. He dropped the subject completely. Klaus chuckled and grabbed his yarn and knitting needles. He felt bad for lying, but he needed to train more before telling them. 

3\. FIVE

"Where the fuck did this come from?" Five asked, lifting Klaus' shirt. 

"Wha- Five!" Klaus said, shoving Five away and fixed his shirt. 

Five's eyes were wide, he was uncharacteristically concerned. "Klaus, your entire chest is bruised!" 

"Hush, little brother," Klaus said petting his brother's hair. He was genuinely shaken at his brother's reaction. It felt like five was a child again. Five was usually dismissive towards everyone, especially him, so seeing him on the verge of tears was terrifying. 

His lie would have to be funny to get him to relax. Klaus ignored his body screaming at him to keep Five at a distance, he pulled Five into a hug. "It's a funny sorry actually," Klaus said kissing his brother's head. 

"What did you do?" Five asked, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

"I climbed into a laundry basket and slid down the stairs and landed on my stomach." Klaus lied.

It seemed to work because five started snickering before erupting into full-body laughter. Klaus relaxed seeing his brother perk up and joined in the laughter. 

4\. VANYA

"Hey, Klaus. How did you get that bruise?" 

Klaus was physically exhausted and just wanted to get food and go back to sleep. He hurt his left leg training today so he couldn't leave the kitchen until she left. He was stuck. 

Klaus glanced at the bruise on his bicep, "What bruise, this bruise?" Klaus asked pointing to the large bruise on his bicep. 

"Yeah, that one," Vanya said, cocking her head to the side. 

"Vanny, I dunno, I'm always banging into stuff. You may have noticed, I'm a bit clumsy," Klaus explained, turning back around and pouring a cup of Five's coffee. He knew that brushing it off was the best option for Vanya. 

"oh, it's just big. I thought that maybe someone hurt you." Vanya seemed embarrassed by her assumption. 

"If someone hurts me, I would tell someone. I promise." Klaus gave Vanya a large fake smile and turned his back to her and waited for her to leave. 

5\. ALLISON

"Holy shit, your entire back is bruised and scraped up." 

Klaus groaned lifting his head and glanced at Allison who was standing in his doorway. Klaus put his head back down, "What do you want, Ally?" He asked. 

"We are having a family meeting. Klaus, what happened to you?" Allison asked, walking in. 

"I slipped and fell in the bathroom." Klaus lied not even bothering to think about it. He had noticed it was getting easier and easier to lie to his family. No one seemed to be catching on. He was thankful his family ignored him for the most part. 

"Are you sure that's what happened?" she asked, stepping into his room. 

"I was there, Allison," Klaus said, waving his goodbye hand to get rid of her. 

"Oh, okay." She whispered and walked back out of his room, "I'll tell them you'll be down in five minutes." she closed the door behind him. 

Klaus whimpered, pushing himself up in bed. His body was begging for him to rest, but he couldn't. 

6\. LUTHER

"I've noticed that you've been pretty bruised up." 

Klaus groaned, hearing Luther come up behind him on his way to the bathroom. He just wanted to take a bath and relax. The pain was almost too much to handle. "Luther, it's late. I want to relax in the bath and then go to sleep," Klaus whines.

"Is everything okay? Something is wrong with you." 

"Luther, everything is fine, nothing is going on that is or ever will be of concern. Okay?" he lied, trying to keep his voice even. 

He knew Luther was just looking out for his 'team'; He was stuck in the mindset of being number one. Klaus understood that, but it didn't make it any less annoying. He just wanted to be left alone, but it was too much to ask of his siblings.

"Are you sure?" He asked, reaching out and awkwardly grasping his shoulder. 

Klaus gave a weak smile, "I am sure, Luther." Klaus said, patting his brother's arm. Klaus pulled out of his grip and made his way into the bathroom. 

He leaned against the bathroom door and tried not to cry. Luther had grabbed a bruise. There was pain shooting down his arm. He shoved himself forward, excited to slip into a warm bath, and relax. 

\+ 1

"Family meeting!" Allison announced as Klaus walked into the house. 

Klaus wanted to ignore them and make his way upstairs, He was bone tired, and all he wanted was to curl up in his bed and sleep for days. He shoved down his first instinct and decided it was best to be polite. "Allison, can this wait until tomorrow, please? I am not feeling good," Klaus asked, stepping into the living room where the rest of his family sat. 

Klaus was on edge as Luther closed the doors and stood in front of it. He glanced at his siblings, who stared at him. Watching. Waiting.

Something was very wrong. No one was talking. They were just fidgeting in their seats and glancing around. "Guys, what's wrong?" He asked, breaking that awkward silence. 

"Do. . . Are you dating?" Allison asked, her voice soft. 

Klaus cocked his head to the side, "Why is that any of your business?" He asked. 

"Just answer the question, Klaus," Luther snapped, making Klaus jump. 

He wondered what that had to do with anything, "No, I haven't been dating. Why are you asking?" He asked, looking to Five for clarification. 

"We can rule out domestic violence," Luther said. 

"Domestic wha- Five, what is going on here?" Klaus asked. He could rely on Five to be honest, but he seemed to be afraid to say something. "Five, tell me what this is about."

"We are trying to figure out why you are so bruised up! We thought that maybe someone was abusing you," Five explained, standing up. 

Klaus burst into laughter, "Guys, no one is hurting me. I got these bruises training," Klaus explained, sitting down on Diego's lap and untied his shoes. He knew they wouldn't believe him, so he had to show them. 

"Training?" Luther asked. 

"How did you do that training?" Five asked. 

Klaus slipped his shoes off and tossed them aside. He had moved in front of his family to prove he had another power. 

"Watch."

He closed his eyes. 

He tried not to let nerves and exhaustion get in his way of him showing off his newfound power of levitation. The gasps and disbelief of his family made him smirk. He looked down to see him hovering about a foot over the ground. 

"I've been trying to get this under control for the past few weeks. I have a lot of trouble lowering myself. I tend to fall and bruise my body up." Klaus said. 

"This is... How?" Five asked, walking closer admiring his brother. 

"I was fighting with Ben. . . and I didn't notice I was levitation until He pointed it out. When I noticed, I hit the floor like a sack of potatoes," he explained, trying to focus on staying up. he was way too tired to stay up longer than a few minutes. "Diego, can you make sure I don't fall?" He asked. 

"Yeah, come on down," Diego said, moving close. 

Klaus closed his eyes and tried to focus on lowering himself. He opened his eyes as he was inches from the ground before he fell. He leaned back into his brother. 

Diego helped steady Klaus, "Th-That was ama-amazing! I-" Diego closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I am so proud of you." 

Klaus pulled his brother into a hug. He bit back a groan when Diego held him tightly. He had planned on hiding it until he had control, mainly not to disappoint his family. He was wrong. They were proud of him. he let go of Diego and turned to everyone to see them all with smiles. It felt nice. 

"For now, stop training." Five walked over to Klaus, "We are going to remodel the gym while your body heals up. We will make a safe place to practice." 

"Anything you say, old man," he said, pulling Five into a hug.

"Group hug?" Allison asked.

"Group hug. Just be gentle. My entire body is bruised," Klaus reminded them. 

They hurried over and hugged him, making sure to tell Klaus how proud they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me @daddies-disappointment on tumblr. Send me requests or recommend Ideas or even come and talk to me. I would love to hear from you!


End file.
